bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisuke Urahara
is the owner of the Shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop and one of the central protagonists of the series. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. After Ichigo Kurosaki becomes a Shinigami, Urahara takes it upon himself to be Ichigo's unofficial mentor, helping him and tutoring him in its ways, as well as preparing him to face off against tough opponents. It is later revealed that Urahara used to serve as the 12th Division Captain and was a remarkable inventor during his time in Soul Society, having developed numerous devices used by the Shinigami. During his earlier years in Soul Society, Urahara was exiled for a crime that he didn't commit and has resided in the human world ever since. Nevertheless, he remains to be a valuable ally to Soul Society in their ongoing battle with the Arrancar and is often considered to be one of Sōsuke Aizen's greatest adversaries, including Shinji Hirako and Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Kisuke Urahara has a messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and dark blue eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname . He also wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a Captain's haori (White with black diamonds). During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori '', and his geta. Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "''mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. History Before he became a captain in his own right, Urahara lived at Yoruichi Shihōin's mansion along with his future assistant, Tessai.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.8, page 20 He joined the Gotei 13 along with Yoruichi, and eventually became the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division under her leadership. As part of his duties, he also headed the Third Unit of the Special Forces, the Detention Unit.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 6-7 Captain.]] Sometime later, then 12th Division Captain Kirio Hikifune was promoted to the Royal Guard. As a result, Urahara was recommended by then 2nd Division Captain Yoruichi Shihōin to take Hikifune's place. After successfully passing his exam, he became Gotei 13's 12th Division Captain. As for his lieutenant, he inherited Hikifune's own, named Hiyori Sarugaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.2, page 8-10 Urahara later became the founder and the first President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. His successor is Current 12th Division Captain and Shinigami Research and Development Institute President Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.4, page 6-8 It wasn't long after his promotion that there were reports of people disappearing in the forests of Rukongai. As the 9th Division discovered the empty clothing of the vanguards sent for the earlier research, 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma figured that there may be some sort of pathogen causing the souls to break down, so he sent a request to the 12th Division for a researcher. Choosing Hiyori for the job, Urahara would later regret his move, as they suddenly lose connection of the 9th Division Vanguard.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.5-315.6 Fearing for his lieutenant's safety, Urahara requested to follow the special investigation team, only to be harshly denied by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.7, page 5-7 As a result, Urahara decided to disobey Yamamoto and tried to pursue Hiyori himself with a cloak that could hide his spiritual energy. Before he could leave, however, Urahara was spotted by then Kidō Corps Captain Tessai Tsukabishi. Although he knew Urahara's plans to defy Yamamoto's orders, Tessai joined him in the search due to his intuition that something bad was going to happen.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.8, page 19-21 .]] Later, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop then 5th Division Sōsuke Aizen from dispatching his captain. Following the event, Urahara asked Aizen what he was doing there. Aizen plainly answered that he happened to be there upon the situation to help his injured captain. Urahara knew that he was deceiving him as he stated that there were no injuries on the victims; He noted that they were inflicted by a process called "Hollowfication". Surprisingly being happy of Urahara's successful deduction, Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape. tend to a fallen Shinji.]] With the criminals long gone, the duo were left to tend to Shinji and the rest of the victims who were in the deep process of Hollowfication. After Urahara admitted that he could possibly help at his lab, Tessai resolved to use a forbidden Kidō spell to transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku". Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter 316.2-316.3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become human and to be exiled to the human world for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami" and Tessai being sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques".Bleach manga; Chapter 316.3, page 3-12 Before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter 316.3, page 13-20 Urahara also seems to be acquainted with Ichigo Kurosaki's and Uryū Ishida's fathers.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 3-17 Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc Soon after Rukia Kuchiki gives all her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara gives Rukia a gigai (later revealed to be a special gigai that would slowly drain her Reiatsu and transform her into a human, hiding the Hōgyoku within her forever).Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 16-17 Rukia later buys some Gikongan from Urahara's Shop to make Ichigo's job as a Shinigami easier, more specifically lowering the suspicions of his family and friends so that they wouldn't know of his Shinigami activities, though this goes horribly wrong and leads to the unleashing of the Mod Soul, Kon. Urahara eventually realizes that he made the mistake of giving Rukia the defective merchandise and decides to go and get the mod-soul back before it causes any trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 13-14 Sometime after Ichigo and Rukia find Kon who had gotten himself attacked by a Hollow trying to save some kids, Urahara shows up and releases Kon from Ichigo's body and proceeds to take back the faulty merchandise. Rukia takes back Kon and tells Urahara he isn't defective and that she is happy with the merchandise. Realizing that he works outside of Soul Society law, he can deny all knowledge of the merchandise as he isn't responsible for it.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, page 17-19 During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Urahara transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami form when Rukia was unable to do so. He then creates a diversion to take Ichigo's body with Rukia following closely behind to escape from the authorities. Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12-16 When Rukia goes to Urahara for information about the Quincy, Urahara reveals their history to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 11-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 45, page 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 46, page 1-6 Following Orihime Inoue and Chad's battles with Hollows, Urahara takes them to his shop and explains to them about their powers, Ichigo's Shinigami activities, and the relations between Quincy and Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 44-45 While Uryū Ishida and Ichigo battle a Menos Grande, Urahara stops Rukia from interfering, telling her that the battle will be important to both of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 48 After the battle, Urahara has the other workers from his shop fill the hole torn from Hueco Mundo to the Human world by the Menos, and also realizes that Soul Society has begun to track Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 50-51 The next day Yoruichi Shihōin, in cat form, visits Urahara, and the two discuss Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, the two Shinigami chasing Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 17 When the two attempt to capture her, Urahara transforms Ichigo into a Shinigami, though he later reveals he only did this to show Ichigo how little a chance he had in fighting against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, page 18 Following Ichigo's loss to Byakuya and Renji, Urahara appears and heals both Uryū and Ichigo, though he has to take Ichigo to his shop due to the extent of his injuries. While there, Urahara reveals to Ichigo just how much time he has to save Rukia, and also begins to train Ichigo so he will be capable of rescuing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 57, page 7-20 Before Ichigo leaves, Urahara gives Ichigo a special medicine that will heal his wounds at unbelievable speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, page 3 The next day, Ichigo, now fully healed, begins his training with Urahara, who takes him to the underground training camp under his shop. Urahara has Ururu battle Ichigo while Ichigo is in his soul form, so Ichigo will be able to regain some of his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, page 19-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 59-60 After Ichigo passes this, Urahara has Tessai cut off Ichigo's Soul Chain, and sends Ichigo into a large hole in the ground that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo into a Shinigami state quickly before Ichigo becomes a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 61-62 Three days later, he, Jinta, and Ururu watch as Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, and are surprised at the amount of resistance he has.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, page 1-2 During the process, Ichigo regains his Shinigami abilities, though the very moment he does, his Encroachment ends, giving him both a Shinigami Shihakushō and a Hollow mask. Ichigo, however, removes his mask and becomes a Shinigami. Because of this, however, Ichigo is now a Vizard, a Shinigami who has illegally acquired Hollow powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 3-17 Urahara then begins Ichigo's third test, which has him battling Ichigo, with Ichigo winning if he knocks off his hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 18 The point of this, however, is so that Ichigo will learn his Shikai. During the battle, Ichigo thinks that Urahara's sword, being from inside his cane, can't be a Zanpakutō, and lets it cut him. This backfires, however, as Urahara reveals it is indeed a Zanpakutō and initiates his own Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 16-18 Urahara then easily fights off Ichigo with his Shikai, almost killing Ichigo, though Ichigo learns his Zanpakutō's name, Zangetsu, at the last second, and uses a then-unnamed special attack to which Urahara blocks with his Shikai's special ability, though it still knocks off Urahara's hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 66-67 Soul Society arc Urahara then begins to create a Senkaimon, a tunnel to the Soul Society. Urahara then explains to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū the details of what the gate does and what to expect from its use. Yoruichi then assures them that they will make it through to Soul Society with his guidance.Bleach manga; Chapter 70 Once they return, Urahara gathers the group on a flying paper transporting them all home. There he reveals his involvement in placing the Hōgyoku within the soul of Rukia and says he knowingly neglected to tell them because he thought it would made them change their mind about saving her. After receiving a elbow to the face by Ichigo, he promises to apologize to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, page 4-12 Bount arc He sends three modified souls to train Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Ishida to engage as a group in battle situations by pretending to be enemies. It is also at this time that he relays to the group that Uryū no longer has his Qunicy powers.Bleach anime; Episode 68 At Urahara's Shop, Urahara discusses with Ichigo and his friends the existence of the Bounts, who plan on invading Soul Society. He then orders the modified souls Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo to go along with Ichigo and friends to help them stop the Bount.Bleach anime; Episode 69 Urahara allows Ishida and Renji to train under his shop. The next day Urahara comes to the conclusion that the two should go and investigate the Bount mansion. He then has Ichigo take the modified souls home with him to develop Bount countermeasures.Bleach anime; Episode 80 Arrancar arc When the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Rialgo begin to terrorize Karakura Town, Urahara and Yoruichi show up to save Ichigo from the Arrancar Yammy Rialgo. After Urahara blocks his punch with his blood mist shield, Yoruichi easily dispatches Yammy, only for the enraged Arrancar to try to attack her with a point blank Cero, but it makes no contact as Urahara counters it with a similar attack to nullify Yammy's. When Yammy becomes confused at the concept of this Urahara decides to show off and sends a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō toward Yammy, but it is deflected by Ulquiorra with his bare hand. Ulquiorra incapacitates Yammy for his rash actions and brutishness and proceeds to explain to him who it is that he is fighting. The two Arrancar then retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 194 Sometime later Urahara is approached by Chad who asks Urahara to train him.''Bleach manga; Chapter 214, page 17-19 Urahara eventually decides to train Chad by having Renji do so, as his Bankai is not fit for training or lending power to others. Later Urahara is seen observing the training session between Renji and Chad, commenting to himself on how, fighting against a Bankai, will increase Chad's powers, he is still concerned about how Chad's powers are not like a Shinigami's or a Quincy's.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 15-19 Shortly after Urahara sends Yoruichi to bring Orihime to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 6-7 Orihime arrives at the underground training area to speak to Urahara. He proceeds to share with her the details of the coming war between Soul Society and Aizen as they watch Renji and Chad battle. He explains that he called her to him to ask her to stay out of the upcoming battle. He goes on to explain that since Tsubaki was destroyed in her confrontation with Yammy days earlier her inability to restore him means she has no means of attack. Therefore he can not naturally allow her to participate in the battle. Chad immediately disagrees with the assessment, saying she is their friend and helped in Soul Society and she still has healing and defensive abilities that are more important then attacking. Urahara reminds him that Orihime is still a human and the 4th Division will be on the front line, as they possess healing abilities and combat abilities. Orihime breaks up the argument by agreeing with Urahara and thanking him for being honest with her. In truth this was an attempt to hide Orihime from Aizen's view so that the latter cannot kidnap her, though this plan fails.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 9-18 .]] During the second Arrancar incursion into Karakura Town Urahara shows up in time to save 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from being impaled by the 6th Espada Luppi, by severing his tentacle. After introducing himself he is seemingly almost attacked by Wonderweiss Margera only to bat the Arrancar away using a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 14-17 Wonderweiss proceeds to fire a spiritual energy blast that even Urahara has never seen, but Urahara dodges it only to be hit by another blast from behind. As Urahara falls from the sky Yammy is revealed to be his attacker and laughs as he explains the attack was a Bala a weaker but faster version of a Cero. He then proceeds to fire multiple blasts at Urahara's falling body.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 12-15 Urahara then appears behind Yammy unscathed, taunting him, enraging the Espada. Yammy asks him how he was able to survive and proceeds to send another volley of Bala blasts at him. Urahara easily uses Shunpo and appears behind Yammy and hold his Zanpakutō to the Espada's throat. He explains that he has seen him fire off tons of the blasts, and wont be hit by them anymore. Concluding that Yammy can't figure out how Urahara was hit by the blasts and not hurt. Urahara then shows that he had been using a portable gigai as a decoy. Yammy again becomes enraged and begins to charge a Bala blast. Urahara effortlessly negates the blast with his Zanpakutō, and explains that the blast will no longer work against him having sufficiently analyzed the spirit particle composition and the Espada's muscle movements allowing him to dodge it. He then tells Yammy they should finish the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 Before they continue the battle Yammy escapes back to Hueco Mundo after Ulquiorra successfully captures Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 18 Hueco Mundo arc After Orihime is captured, Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū to enter Hueco Mundo to rescue her. Upon their departure Urahara makes it known that he is aware of the presence of Ichigo's three friends from school, telling them to come out from hiding. He then tells them he has a job for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 3-9 Urahara appears again acting as a benefactor to a super team that he set up, made up of Kon, Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, and Ururu. The idea being that while Ichigo and his friends are away someone must protect the town from Hollows. When the team sufficiently takes out the threats, Urahara erects a barrier around the town.Bleach anime, Episode 213-214 Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo it was revealed by Kenpachi that Urahara was given some orders by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: to create a Garganta that will allow some of Soul Society's forces to enter Hueco Mundo, and to prepare the remaining forces for Sōsuke Aizen's eventual invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 12 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc Urahara notices a shortage of a particular type of spirit particle, and he begins to think it has something to do with the Kasumiōji clan.Bleach anime; Episode 174 Sometime later Urahara is seen presiding over a soccer tournament between Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ryūsei Kenzaki, Rusaburō Enkōgawa, Ichigo, and his friends.Bleach anime; Episode 205 Fake Karakura Town arc It is explained that Urahara's major job for preparations of the coming war involved making it possible for the Gotei 13 to battle in Karakura Town. He accomplished this by creating a device called the Tenkai Kecchu which allowed him to swap the real Karakura town with an elaborate duplicate made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 3-7 Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: *'Gikongan': More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Its name was changed to "Soul Candy" after its creation because the Shinigami Women Organization complained that the name gikongan wasn't cute. * also referred as The Orb of Distortion: This item is a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use Hollow powers and vice-versa. As Sōsuke Aizen reveals to Orihime Inoue, continued use of the orb seems to weaken it.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 13-14''Bleach'' Chapter 316.2, page 21 in battle.]] *'Variations of Gigai': Having experimented with gigai at length, Urahara has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 16-17 He also developed an inflatable gigai for use as a decoy in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *'Soul Burial': In addition, Urahara has also developed several novel techniques throughout the course of his research as the Captain of the 12th Division, most notably the technique to bury matter within a soul and later remove it without any damage to the bearer. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in Rukia's body, and allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 19-23 *'Reiatsu Suppression Cloak': Urahara also created a cloak that hides his spiritual pressure, seen when he used it to sneak up on Aizen during the Hollowfication of the soon-to-be Vizard.Bleach 315.8, page 20 * : Artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the zanpakutō. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the Bankai of their zanpakutō. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the zanpakutō's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user.''Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 *'Tenkai Kecchu': a device which creates an enormous one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 6-7 *'Karakura-Raiser Transformation Watch': A watch shown in a filler arc made to give to Kon to protect Karakura Town in Ichigo's absence the watch has the following features:Bleach anime; Episode 213-214 :* Transformation: The watch's main function, it covers Kon in a puff of smoke as gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite its flashy appearance, the suit has little to offer, giving the user no increases in strength or speed or allow them to fly. :* Raiser Beam: The only effective weapon in the suit. Kon spells out Raiser with his body then slaps his hands together to emit a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up a lot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :* Communicator: the watch also serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :* Electrocute: Urahara can also have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. His skill in the said area have repeatedly been shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. During his training sessions for Ichigo, he repeatedly kept Ichigo, who was armed with a much bigger blade, on his toes. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 65-66''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Special Forces, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 208 Flash Steps Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and Special Forces, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable gigai as a means of misdirection.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill.Bleach anime, Episode 206 Kidō Master: being a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara has at least an above lieutenant knowledge of the demon arts. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia, a highly skilled Kidō expert, with a low-level Kidō without incantation.Bleach manga; chapter 48, page 15 *'Garganta': The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Urahara has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds.My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. stratus clouds come,and I strike down the ibis."Bleach manga; chapter 240, page 10 Master Scientist/Inventor: As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in soul society history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. After Orihime revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against the Soul Society (although he believed Aizen intended to actually use her powers rather than use her as bait). He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Enhanced Strength: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 17-19 Immense Spiritual Energy: As the former Captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius.Bleach anime; Episode 206 Zanpakutō : has been described by Urahara as "not nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit. When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 20 Flashbacks to when he served in the Gotei 13 shows that Benhime was originally sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a flower-shaped guard and black handle. The shaft of the cane is able to separate a soul from a body, much like Rukia Kuchiki's glove.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12 *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Benihime is . In its Shikai, its hilt is a little on the longer side, mostly because the last two or three inches are bent at an angle. A crimson little tassel dangles off the end. Instead of a crossguard, there is a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. A U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 18 :Shikai Special Ability: Its abilities apparently lies in the manipulation of blood, and is believed to possess multiple abilities. The abilities are activated by the verbal command .Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13 There are only two abilities that have been shown: :* : Benihime's defensive ability forms an oval-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is able to block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 65 & 194 :*Benihime's yet unnamed offensive ability fires crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the intensity of them. Urahara was able to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tenshō and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training others or lending power to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 Trivia *Kisuke Urahara was inspired by Snufkin, a character that appears in Tove Jannson's Moominvalley novels. Tite Kubo confirms this in an interview with Shonen Jump that was published in Shonen Jump volume 6, issue 11 of November 2008, number 71. *Yamamoto is aware of Urahara and Tessai being in exile in the Human world and has the Gotei 13 use their services on a regular basis, most notably asking in for Urahara's assistance in making preparations for war with Aizen as well as transporting the real Karakura Town into the Soul Society. *Urahara is the only Shinigami not affiliated with Aizen who has demonstrated the ability to open a Garganta. He also has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by spiritually superior noble families, that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. *In slashing off Aizen's lieutenant badge, Urahara has come closer to injuring him than anyone else. Quotes *(To Chad and Orihime) "Your transformation is not a disease. You were just given the key to the door in front of you. There's no need to know the cause. No need for sorrow or sadness. What comes next is up to you. You can use your keys to open the door...or lock it tight. And if you do choose to open it...you can still decide not to pass through." *(Urahara writes Ichigo a message in blood) "Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara shop immediately" (After Ichigo freaked out) P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some written in the victim's own blood cliché from some TV show...then you obviously have no sense of humor." *"There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" *"That wasn't very nice...I do believe you killed my hat." *"Sing, Benihime." *"Noooo, there's no way I, a mere handsome and sexy shopkeeper, could possibly have Bankai!" '' '' *(Manga Version of Above Quote): "Puh-Lease! I'm just a lowly-but-handsome merchant. How could I possibly perform Bankai?"' References Navigation de:Kisuke Urahara es:Kisuke Urahara Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami